GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam
The GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. It is piloted by "Biological CPU" Orga Sabnak. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed as a long-range artillery mobile suit, the Calamity is only equipped with several powerful beam weapons, completely lacking any close combat weaponry. Its armament consists of two "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannons, which are mounted on the backpack of the suit, a chest mounted "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon and a shield installed on the suit's left arm, equipped with a "Kaefer Zwei" 115mm dual ram cannon. Besides these weapons, the suit most times carries a large "Todesblock" 337mm plasma-sabot bazooka in its right hand. As it is unable to achieve true flight within the Earth's atmosphere, and in order to allow Calamity to keep up with its flight-capable sister units; the GAT-X370 Raider is able to support the Calamity's weight in flight; in this configuration, Calamity uses Raider much like ZAFT suits use the Guul sublight lifter. Armaments ;*'"Todesblock" 337mm Plasma-Sabot Bazooka' : The only hand-held weapon of the Calamity. ;*"Schlag" 125mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon :The primary weapons of the Calamity are a pair of backpack-mounted Schlag beam cannons, which rise up over the shoulders.A single shot from this weapon can destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN easily. The cannons are also on par with the ''Archangel''-class assault ship's Gottfried Beam Cannons. ;*"Scylla" 580mm Multi-Phase Energy Cannon :A high powered energy cannon mounted in the upper torso section of the Calamity. Based upon the same cannon unit incorporated into the GAT-X303 Aegis, it can deal serious destruction to anything that gets in the Calamity's path by slagging its enemies with a single yet destructive salvo. The cannon can also be used in conjunction with its other weapons for a pure destructive barrage. : This is the only hand-held weapon equipped for the Calamity. The cannon fires out beam salvos rather than projectiles fielded by most bazooka models used during the war. ;*Composite Shield : In the left hand, Calamity Gundam carried a Composite Shield for offensive and defensive capabilities. The shield also appears to have anti-beam coating, allowing to clash and defend against beam weaponry, like the "Shwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword. ;*"Kaefer Zwei" 115mm Dual Ram Cannon :Mounted on its composite shield, a salvo from these dual ram cannons can punch through enemy armor, as well as use it for pure barrage offense. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Phase Armor History In mid CE 71, the Earth Alliance collaborates with Muruta Azrael's Azrael Conglomerate to build three second-generation mobile suits to counter the G-units stolen by ZAFT. One of these is the GAT-X131 Calamity, a long- range artillery mobile suit, whose "Biological CPU" was Orga Sabnak. A close combat variant of the Calamity is also created, the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity. The Calamity is first used in the conquest of neutral Orb, then sent to space and assigned to the ''Archangel''-class assault ship Dominion under the supervision of Azrael, who is also the leader of the anti-Coordinator terrorist group Blue Cosmos. Near the end of the war, it is destroyed by Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X09A Justice; equipped with the METEOR MS Support unit. Variants ;*GAT-X133 Sword Calamity Gallery calamitygundam9mn.jpg Gat-x131-todesblock.jpg|"Todesblock" 337mm plasma -sabo bazooka Gat-x131-kaeferzwei.jpg|"Kaefer Zwei" 115mm dual ram cannon, mounted on shield Hg-calamity.jpg|HG 1/144 GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam box art Calamity.png 1325304027_tmp_gsdx_20111220033406.png Calamity_Destroyed.png Calamity, Forbidden, Raider.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m20s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m24s88.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m27s121.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m30s155.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m34s186.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m37s224.png Perfect Strike vs Calamity.png vlcsnap-2012-09-13-19h24m06s101.png vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h38m38s196.png vlcsnap-2012-10-11-02h35m25s236.png vlcsnap-2012-10-11-02h29m21s180.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-18h53m55s248.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-16h11m40s19.png vlcsnap-2012-11-21-18h38m32s66.png vlcsnap-2012-11-21-18h55m55s9.png vlcsnap-2012-11-21-18h56m10s154.png vlcsnap-2012-11-21-18h56m19s240.png Beast Calamity.jpeg|Beast Calamity Freedom vs Calamity.png Trivia * Calamity's head crest displays the text "SEI X-131" (which means "Six" in Italian), and it is a reference to the Calamity being the sixth mobile suit developed as a second generation MS by the Earth Alliance. * Despite these weapons, Calamity does not possess an Igelstellung CIWS vulcan External Links *Calamity on MAHQ *Calamity on GundamOfficial ja:GAT-X131 カラミティガンダム